dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope Black
Hope Finch Hufflepuff Graduate This character belongs to Ckohrs0221 Hope Annabelle Finch is a young woman navigating her way through the post-Hogwarts world, trying to help the people around her, while avoiding getting caught up with her twin brother, Lucas. History Hope’s parents were happily married and both from very prominent pure-blood families. They were just overjoyed when they found out they were having kids, but their happiness did not last long when they found out there would be two children they started to panic. They only had enough money for one child, they couldn't feed two, so they worked themselves to death. Then suddenly Molly, the mother gave birth to her twins. One being a boy and the other a girl. Molly and Peter named the boy, Lucas and the girl, Hope. They named her Hope to try to give hope to the family to get them more money so they could keep both of them. But, this did not last long on their first birthday Peter and Molly realized that they could not afford to keep both babies and they did not want to give just one to an adoption clinic, so Peter thought of his father who never got to spend time with him because his mother had kicked him out. So, Peter wrote a letter to his father and Coriolanus joyfully came and took Hope from the family. Leaving Lucas with his mother and father to be raised with them. Hope went to live with Coriolanus in his hut in the Old Forest and she was raised there. She had no idea of her brother, Lucas all she knew was that her parents did not have enough money to pay for them to keep her. But, Hope didn't worry too much she loved Coriolanus like her father. Coriolanus would take her to the nearest school in England and have them teach her, her basic needs and at the school she just blended into the crowd. Hope did not know about her brother until Coriolanus got word from Peter and Molly that Lucas was in the hospital for an illness that doctors at St. Mungo’s said could not be cured by any treatments they knew of. So, Coriolanus went with Hope, instead of King’s Cross Station for her to leave for Hogwarts. But, to St. Mungo’s to see his sibling. While, they were waiting for them to see Lucas, Coriolanus told Hope about what really happened to her family and this was her brother. And she started crying for Lucas and Coriolanus could not bare to see his little Hope cry so he talked to the doctors quietly and he convinced them to let him in and asked them to bring in another person that was on the verge of dying into the same room as Lucas and they brought in Harry Raimi. In front of the doctors Coriolanus preformed Dark Magic to combine Lucas’ soul with Harry’s in Lucas’ body, so that Lucas could live. It worked, but Coriolanus erased Lucas’ memory of Harry Raimi and then he left with Hope. Hope then started going to Hogwarts when she turned 11. She was Sorted into Hufflepuff, but was sure that she could find her brother in the school somewhere. She searched and searched and then one day close to the end of her first year she saw him. She saw him go into the Great Hall and was about to walk in but was too afraid of what he would say and walked away. Hope never saw Lucas at Hogwarts again. But, during her summer she did hear a sound out far in the forest from her bedroom and told Coriolanus and with his wand he ventured out into the forest and found Lucas fighting a small family by himself. He saved Lucas and ran him back to his hut. Lucas convinced Coriolanus to teach him the Dark Arts and so while Hope was away at Hogwarts, Lucas learned the Dark Arts which Hope despised and tried to talk Lucas out of learning more of the dark magic, but Lucas would not listen. She was just glad he didn’t look as ugly as Voldemort when he had learned everything Coriolanus could teach him. When Lucas was done with his learning, Hope had graduated from Hogwarts and took a year off to spend at the hut with Lucas and Coriolanus and after the year had passed Lucas had already left and was making many headlines as an evil wizard and Hope went back to Hogwarts to study under the nurse at Hogwarts. Personality Hope couldn't be less like her twin brother, Lucas. The one quality they do share is their intelligence, and Hope easily excelled in all of her classes in Hogwarts. Hope is a real sweetheart, and cares for everyone around her— everyone. Though that may be hard for people to understand, she does love her brother. Love and approval are separate things for Hope— she loves her brother, but certainly does not approve of the things he does. She has always wanted to help others, and this sometimes does cause her to have a bad guilt complex. Hope is easily guilted into doing things for others, especially when they play on her emotions. She knows this, and it's something she's trying to work on, even if it is sometimes trying in vain. RP History Hope found herself in Hogwarts just after graduation, working under Healer Belrose, to get some experience in the Healing world before moving onto her ultimate goal, St. Mungos. While in the Leaky Cauldron, Hope happened upon a very... interesting person. That person turned out to be Rex Shaw . The two hit it off, and their relationship is currently undefined, but can be summed up as: they thoroughly enjoy each other's company. Appearance Hope has brown hair, that's of average length. She's of regular height, and has caring brown eyes. Friends and Family Lucas Finch ~~ Hope knows about as much as the rest of the Wizarding World when it comes to Lucas. The difference between herself, and the rest of the world, is Hope doesn't hate him. Levi Morales ~~ Hope learned that she and Levi are second cousins. She's not sure what to make of him. He seems to have information about her brother, yet he claims to not know everything. Amelie Hall is a new acquaintance of Hope's. They've run into each other a few times, and their conversations are easy and light. Holly Bateson is Healer along with Hope at Hogwarts this year. They get along beautifully, and Hope was lucky enough to attend Holly's wedding as well. Claire Belrose was the Healer that Hope got to work under last term at Hogwarts. Hope loved working with her, and she admires Claire for many things. Ryder Cressly is a friend of Hope's. They've bumped into each other a few times. His ability to read people is beyond anything Hope's ever seen aside from a Legilimens, and though he can be a bit nosy, she enjoys his company. Trivia *Hope: means "Desire of fulfillment" *Annabelle: from Anna/Bella. Anna means "gracious" and Bella means "God is my Oath" *Her Myers-Briggs letters are ISFJ O.W.Ls *Herbology: E *Transfiguration: E *Potions: E *Charms: O *Defense Against the Dark Arts: A *History of Magic: A *Care of Magical Creatures: E N.E.W.Ts *Herbology: O *Transfiguration: E *Charms: O *Potions: O *Defense Against the Dark Arts: E *History of Magic: A *Care of Magical Creatures: E Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:April Birthday Category:Pure-Blood Category:Ckohrs0221 Category:Brown Hair Category:Oak Wand Category:Name begins with "H" Category:Female Category:Brown Eyes Category:Witch Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:Adult Character Category:Hufflepuff Finch Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Healer Category:Right Handed